


The World Revolves Around Us

by poorboxershorts



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, Domestic klance, Drabbles, I don't know what to put, Keiths dad makes a cameo once, M/M, No porn sorry, Past Events, beach, first fic, im figuring out how this works sorry pals, klance sleepover it's good, really soft stuff, sleepover, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorboxershorts/pseuds/poorboxershorts
Summary: Newsflash: Cuban Boy and 90's Comeback fall in love, more at 6





	1. A Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say in advance that most of these are pretty short, and I transferred them from Wattpad (sad) so yeah they're um, shitty to say the least

What a weird day.

The paladins of Voltron lounged around the ship-palace. It was already evening time (from what they suspected, they were flying through some random part of a foreign galaxy, time was pretty much nonexistent) and not a single oddity had taken place. No attacks, no signals, nothing. 

Everyone took the day to their advantage, Pidge worked on advancing the green lion's defense system, Hunk ate until his heart's content, Allura helped Coran alter some parts of the ship, and finally Keith was training with Lance, with Shiro keeping an eye on them. Although Lance and Keith were teammates and friends, they're "friendly competitions" ended up being not so friendly. 

Keith and Lance sparred for awhile, but eventually Keith won, pinning the other to the ground. Lance squirmed under Keith, making him get off him. The two jumped up, Keith crossing his arms and Lance looking a tad (very) aggravated. "Okay that's it, I will defeat you! Even if it's the last thing I do." Lance said, lightly shoving the red paladin. "It can't be the last thing you do. You have to pilot the blue lion." Keith replied, Lance groaned, "it's an expression dumbshit." The lanky boy retorted, the other just shrugged. 

"I'm not fighting you anymore, it's just going to play out the same way as usual. You lose and get angry, I win and silently gloat. Sorry Lance, that's just how it is, I don't make the rules." Lance groaned even louder, then looked up at Shiro in the control room, "Shiro! Tell Keith to shut his quiznak!" Shiro just laughed and left the control room, and in a matter of seconds he was in the training compound with the other two paladins.

"Listen here you two, you've trained enough today. Well, actually nethier of you have done much, but I'm afraid if you stay here any longer you'll end up killing each other." The teens nodded, "I'm going to the dining room, feel free to follow." With that, the black paladin left, leaving the other two alone. "I suppose we should go-" "Keith what did I tell you about shutting your damn quiznak." Keith rolled his eyes. "One more round, just one more and I'll leave you alone forever." "Forever? Please elaborate." "You know what I meant." 

Keith rolled his eyes again and heaved a sigh, "okay fine, one more round." Lance pumped his fist in the air, then got into a fighting stance, bouncing slightly. Keith had to refrain from laughing, Lance looked like he was straight out of Street Fighter. Keith got into stance too, then making the first move by trying to sock Lance in the jaw, Lance ducked, quickly grabbing Keith by his torso and get him down, "woah woah hold on-!" Keith was on his heels and before he knew it, on the ground, his teammate above him. "Yes, that was too easy!" Lance beamed, his bangs plastered against his sweaty forehead. Keith was paralyzed by suprise, not only because Lance beat him, but for some weird reason, Keith found Lance extremely attractive in this state. 

Keith felt sick, but nonetheless he called out the other. "You cheated! That move was illegal and you know it!" Keith sputtered, Lance just shrugged, "whatever, I won and that's all that matters." The blue paladin said, getting off Keith and making his way out of the training ground. Keith felt a tightness in his stomach as he watched his teammate saunter away.

Keith learned two things that day, one that he hated the feeling of love, two that he didn't mind the occasional bonding moment as long as Lance was above him.


	2. Sandy Toes (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is my voltron beach episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble from august,,, yuck

It was late, well technically, early.

It was around 4 a.m. and all of the gang we're together at Coran's beach house. Fortunately, Coran wasn't there, but he was more than happy to let Allura stay there for the weekend. At first Allura planned on it just being her and Shiro, her fiancé.  But of course, Shiro insisted on bringing everyone else.

Not that Allura minded, she and Shiro hadn't seen the others for a while. Everyone was caught up in their own things. Lance was a pilot, Pidge was working on becoming a Neurosurgeon, Hunk was traveling the world as an architect, and finally Keith settled down in the middle of nowhere, happy and content with his job as a mechanic. It may seem like Keith got the short end of the stick out of the bunch, but he liked being alone, and really wasn't ready to set out and make his big mark on the world.

Anyway, back into the present. 

Shiro sits in the driver's seat of Lance's blue pick-up, Allura on the passenger's side. The others are sitting on the bed of the truck, a tad cramped, but their spirits are still high at the thought of being on the beach while the moon is completely out.

Once parked on the beach, the group takes notice that they're not alone, another group of people a ways down the beach. Other than that, it was deserted. Lance was the first to leave the truck, still grumbling to himself about "not being able to drive his own damn vehicle." Keith rolled his eyes, Pidge and Hunk just laughed to each other. Despite his moodiness, Lance ran out to the shore, standing ankle deep in water

"C'mon Ladies! Water's great!" Lance said, splashing around. Hunk was the second to get out, cautiously tiptoeing to the ocean, "Lance! Be careful, it's hard to see!" Lance just shrugged, turning back towards his friend, "i'll be fine! Keith!  Pidge! Join me." Pidge got out slowly, hopping off the tailgate and onto the beach. Pidge looked down, digging her toes into the sand.

"It's nice. It's a weird feeling, like when you dig your toes into the sand during the day, it's not as- what's the word?" Keith crept up behind Pidge, sitting on the edge of the tailgate, "magical?" Keith suggested. Pidge snapped, "I was thinking mysterious but magical sounds way better." With that, Pidge pulled out her phone from her pocket, turning it on. 

"Hey Hunk, I'm going to look for seashells and sand dollars. Wanna join?" Hunk turned back to Pidge, nodding. "Sure, but I'm not going anywhere near the water." Hunk said, Pidge shrugged, and Lance scoffed. Hunk and Pidge then went on their quest, whilst Shiro and Allura finally left the truck, looking a tad disheveled. 

Shiro came around the truck with Allura, discussing sand dunes. "So Allura, what was it you said about that hill?" "Oh! Yes! It's this big sand hill that overlooks the beach, I used to play on it all the time with my family back when- well um anyway, I really want to take you to it and-" Allura went on, guiding her future husband along the beach. Keith stared at them longingly before being interrupted by Lance tapping on his knee.

"Listen here, 2008 emo, I did not come here to be ignored. I've been calling for you to join me for the past five minutes!" Lance huffed, "sorry, I must've zoned out." Keith shrugs, glaring at Lance. Lance starts grumbling to himself again, this time Keith laughs. Lance stops, "what? What's so funny?" "You." Keith replies. "I haven't seen you in so long that I forgot how humorous you are." 

Lance rolls his eyes, "whatever. Any who, now that you've remembered how great I am, I challenge you to try and go deeper into the water than I can!" Keith raises his brows. 

"Okay, one, I remembered how funny you are, not how great you are. Two, that's stupid." 

"But you do admit that I'm great, right?"

"Shut up, that's not the point.  Point is, I'm not doing that." Lance pouts, "huh, so you're chicken then." "I'm not-" Lance then makes chicken noises, waddling in a circle and flapping his arms around. Keith groans, pushing himself off the truck tailgate. 

"Fine, Fine! I'll do it. As long as you shut the hell up." Lance stopped and nodded, "can do, amigo." Lance said before grabbing Keith's arm and tugging him towards the water. Lance dragged Keith along until the water was ankle deep. Keith rolled up his capris more and began walking a little faster, getting a slight head start. Lance took no mind to it, he didn't really care about the little competition (surprisingly), he really just wanted to talk to Keith. Lance could've stayed on the shore, but he wanted Keith and him to be more secluded, or whatever dumb shit Lance had running through his mind.

"So, uh, how's piloting?" Keith asked, the water was at his calves now. "It's fine, I'm glad to finally have passengers that don't judge my skills all the time." Lance replied, bumping lightly into Keith with his shoulder. "I wouldn't really call it judging, more like... constructive criticism." Keith added; Lance rolled his eyes, "so that's piloting for ya, how's your life as the local recluse?" Keith scoffed.

"Okay, but I'm starting to get bored. I'm planning on moving at the end of summer." Keith mentioned, Lance raised his brows. "Where to?" The taller man asked. "I'm not sure yet, but I wanna be closer to you guys. Believe it or not I do miss all of you." Keith said, looking away from the other. At this point, Keith's knees were underwater, meanwhile the water was only to the top of Lance's calves. Their height difference had changed over the years, but only slightly.

"Aww Keith, I never knew that you actually had feelings for us!" Lance cooes, puckering his lips. "Shut up!" Keith laughs, shoving Lance, almost making him fall into the salt water. "Oh it's so on." Lance mumbles, pushing Keith's shoulders. This goes on back and forth for a minute, until Lance trips on a sandbar and falls on his ass. Keith laughs, holding his stomach. Lance looks unamused, but nonetheless, he leans forward and reaches out for Keith's legs, then pulling them and making Keith topple over beside him. 

Keith and Lance are drenched, but they keep laughing, laughing and laughing. They keep laughing because even though Keith says he wants to move, no one knows if he'll actually do it. Lance doesn't want Keith to stop laughing, because he's afraid he'll never hear him again.


	3. Sandy Toes (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick end for my liking

The moon begins to fade away, yet, it still reflects off Lance's olive skin, and it's the most gorgeous thing Keith has ever seen in his life.

Lance holds his hand out for Keith, he takes it, getting up.

"We outta get back to the others." Lance says, still holding onto his friend's hand, "Y-yeah." Keith replies, stuttering. The two begin to wade through the water, hand in hand. Neither man cares to move their hand, but alas, someone has to break the silence.

"So Keith, my man, pal, broski, buddy, friendo, amigo, have you gotten over your weird chilhood crush on Shiro and moved on to someone new?" Lance asks, his hand a little shaky in Keith's as he helps him get over the bigger waves. Keith shrugs, "I've been over him for years, Lance. Besides, I'm holding your hand right? That's gotta mean something." Lance looks down at the water. 

"Man Keith what a weird way of telling me that you're single and ready to get in my pants."

Keith pulls his hand away from Lance's. "Who said I wanted to get in your pants?!" Keith exclaims, glad that his voice is mature because if it wasn't, it'd be cracking. Lance uses his now free hand to cover his mouth as he laughs. "Calm down mullet man I'm only playing." Keith mumbles some incoherent curse words. 

Lance clears his throat, "any who, could you specify exactly what you're trying to get at here?" Keith shrugs. "I don't know Lance. I just came down to have fun, tell you that I might be moving, and that's it, that's my agenda. Of course I knew that there would be bumps in the road, like when I first arrived and everyone asked why I hadn't talked to anyone in months." Lance stared at the other sympathetically. "Keith, why exactly hadn't you called until now?" Keith bit at his lips, "I was grief stricken. I was cooped up in my house for weeks after I heard you were engaged at the time, then after I found out you called off the whole thing entirely, I felt too bad to talk to anyone." Keith admits, stopping once the water only reaches the top of his heels. Lance stops too, staring down at his companion. 

"Why did you do that?" Lance asked, again, Keith just sniffed and shrugged. "Keith I'm in need of answers." Lance asked, tapping on his own lips. Keith breathed in heavily, gritting his teeth. "Lance why are you so stupid? Can't you clearly tell that the reason why I cut everyone off was because of you?! Because I loved you, because I still love you?! I'm sorry to sound so ridiculous, but Lance I care a lot for you, and don't get me wrong; I was happy for you when I heard that you and Nyma were engaged, but I was heartbroken, I wanted to die."  

Lance furrowed his brows together, then reached up to cup Keith's face. 

"I'm sorry." "You don't need to be, it was my own fault. My own dumb feelings." "No Keith, there's a reason why I didn't marry Nyma, y'know."  
Keith cocked his head to the side, "I know why you didn't stay with her, she stole all your shit." Lance laughs, it's lighthearted and carefree. "Yeah, that and Keith, I didn't really love her. I was just lonely, and I'm sorry I had to put you through all the heart break, but, all cliché-ness aside, I left her for you. I left her because I missed your voice, I left her because I missed your face, I left her 'cause I missed you." 

With that, a car drives down the beach, it's the other gang from the other side of the beach. Their headlights are bright, and light up the night sky like a comet in vast space. The light is on Keith and Lance, perfectly showing Lance every tiny blemish, freckle, or curl that nicely intrudes Keith's face. Keith can see too, like the tiny scar on Lance's eyebrow from the last time they play-fought too wildly, Keith can also see the blush on Lance's tan cheeks, and the perfect pout of his pretty lips.

As the light dies out, the two men lean in to place their lips together, and everything is perfect. Just for a second.


	4. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KLANCE SLEEPOVER!!!

It's cold.

Lance says the colder the room the better the sleep.

You don't believe him one bit.

It might be because the blankets are no longer on the bed because of Lance's odd sleeping positions, it might be because of the three fans going on in Lance's room all at once. You assume it's both.

Lance shifts again, closer to you, so you scoot away. There's no way that you're going to let the incident happen again. Although, you're so cold you wouldn't mind it. You think to yourself "maybe I could get up and get the blankets?" But immediately diss the thought because Lance is literally on top of the comforter and sheet, and you know he'll freak out if you wake him up by accident. You remember this happening a couple weeks ago, him screaming "Keith" repeatedly whilst digging his nails into your skin. 

You continue to lay in cold, dead, silence. A few minutes pass and you feel a body press against you, an arm draped over you as well. "Goddammit, not again." You mumble, feeling extremely hot and sweaty. You feel Lance breathing down your neck, it's uncomfortable.   
You try to shove your friend off you, but alas, there is no avail. If anything it's worse now, because Lance's leg is slid in between yours and if he wasn't your best friend and part time rival, this would be nice, comforting. 

Ten minutes pass, you're warm, hot even, and you still can't get Lance off you. Although Lance hasn't moved, his breathing is different, it's not as slow. 

You suspect that he's not asleep, so you test your theory.

"Lance, Lance are you awake?" You ask your friend, and soon after you hear the other boy clear his throat, "mmm yeah." Lance mumbles, still tangled up with you. "Can I ask you a question?" you murmur, Lance replies, "Sure." "Why are you-" you huff, "why are you cuddling with me?" You ask, your words dry and salty. Why are you friends with this douche?

"Because you looked cold." Lance says, you groan loudly. "You couldn't have just handed me a blanket?" "That's not very fun." "Does it matter?" "Yes." You groan, nudging Lance off you and sitting up. Your legs dangle off the bed and your feet touches the cold, wood floor. After a shiver runs through your spine, you decide to stay in bed, no matter how awkward. 

Lance is sitting up now, his back to the headboard. The blankets loosely hang off his shoulder, his bare upper body revealed. The moonlight bounces off his olive skin, and god, do you want to put your cold hands all over him. As nice as that sounds, you instead huff and cross your arms.

"God Lance, it's like every time I sleepover you find some crazy way to make things weird and put your hands on me. I'm starting to think you like me." You state, Lance laughs and coughs into his hand. "You can think that all you want, but I thought that at this point you would recognize how touchy I am." Keith scoffs quietly, the last thing he wants to do is wake Lance's siblings in the room over. "I'm fully aware of your touchy-feely crap, but it's always more than usual with me!" You yell-whisper to him. 

"Okay, yeah maybe you're right, OR maybe you're overthinking this because you're devoid of love and attention." You shove Lance, he catches himself before he topples off the bed, "Shut up, dick." Lance snickers into his hand, "I'm messing with you, loser. Okay yeah, MAYBE I'm extra touchy with you, bet let me explain before you assume I'm head over heels for your stupid mullet." You wished he was head over heels for your mullet.

"Fine, explain." You turn to Lance, arms folded tightly to your chest. Lance turns to you, "alright so Pidge told me about your whole family situation and how you've never received a hug in your entire emo life, so I took the time to make you feel welcome and comfortable. I know, it's uncharacteristic of me, but my mom said she was gonna hit me over the head with her sandal again if I act like a dick so. There." Lance confessed, you were a little touched. Although the sandal part was a tad unflattering, you were surprised that Lance; Lance the fuck boy, took time to make you feel welcome. 

"Well, that's awfully nice of you, but there's one thing I don't get." Lance groaned, "what now?" "I know you're not scared of your mom, so the whole feeling welcome and stuff was entirely on your part. I'm suspecting something fishy here." Lance's face was an intense shade of red, you couldn't help but giggle in your head. "Okay MAYBE, just MAYBE I care about you or something I guess..." Lance babbled on, while you just smiled. You found it wonderful how everything went from awkward to sweet in a matter of minutes. You silenced Lance by brushing his shoulder, he looked up at you intently, quiet. 

"Alright, so for one, you are a massive penis. Two, I HATE and love that you're the 'tough guy with a lot of feelings' type. For three-" you press a kiss to the Cuban boy's cheek. "I'm glad to know how much you care for me." Lance grinned, his face mahogany and sweat dripping off his face. In seconds, Lance has tackled you into the sheets, and in that moment, you never felt warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fave works


	5. Meet Me in Daytona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance falls for a beach beauty in his local arcade.

On the end of  Easy street there's an arcade. It's old, rundown, and shady as hell. But to me, It's perfect.

I mean it might be my inner 80's kid talking, but there's something about a duel over Mortal Combat that really gets me going. It especially gets me going when I see this one boy there.

He's got pretty raven locks that meet his shoulders, sometimes it's in an even prettier ponytail, other times it's in two small buns. He wears tight shirts and pants that really show off his figure, and man that makes me hot under the collar. I've only spoken to him twice, but he's got a kind voice and sometimes I hear his godly giggle.

It's a warm day in Daytona, and I find myself at the arcade, my tall frame hovering over a cute girl trying to play Pacman, I give her tips and put my hand over hers, helping her maneuver the joystick. Soon enough though, there's god, what was his name? Oh, Keith. He looks ethereal, wearing too-short capris and a loose tank top that shows off his collarbones. 

I excuse myself, leaving the girl to her own demise as I hide behind the motorcycle simulator, spying on Keith as he plays Skeeball with this really tall guy with an undercut. I quickly   
recognize this guy, he's Shiro. I would kill to be in his shoes, always having girls and guys alike swarming around him. I'm immediately jealous seeing him with Keith. 

I stroll up to the skeeball lane beside Keith's after Shiro leaves to the ticket desk, popping a few quarters into the slot. In this moment, I'm thankful for growing up in this arcade, I'm a skeeball master and clearly Keith notices. As I roll my second ball, Keith taps me on the shoulder. "Hey, Lance is it? You've got a little bit of skill. Mind having a contest?" Keith asks me with a mischievous smile. I smirk right back at him. "You're on. Whoever makes it to 2,000 points owes the other a snow cone."

I start out pretty good, my third roll makes it right into the 100 hole. I grin ear to ear at Keith. He just laughs and grins. I hate it but Keith's smile is so, so, intoxicating! A Keith rolls his first ball, and immediately gets it into the 100 hole, "Gimme a second to catch up." Keith mumbles, rolling his next ball. It makes it into the 500 hole. It's perfect, better than my second roll. Fuck. Keith grabs his third ball, this time he looks at me. He doesn't do anything too saucy, but even this little glance gets me hot and bothered. 

Keith rolls, his wrist flicking slightly and I'm entranced as his glorious hips swivel just a little. God how I would love to see those hips slammed against mine. Who knew skeeball could be so erotic? I'm snapped out of my fantasies as Keith gets his ball into another 500 point hole. I groan. "You're not as bad as I thought you'd be." Keith scrunched his eyebrows together. "Are you insulting me?" I laugh. "Maybe." I reply coolly, lightly rolling my fourth ball. I think I rolled it a little too lightly. Yep, yeah I did. I slide my hand over my face as my ball pathetically falls into the 20 points hole. 

The rest of the game was a blur, but it was clear I'd lost. By 1,000 points to be exact. Although, Keith clearly cheated. His tactic was to sexily lick his gorgeously chapped pink lips every time he rolled. I can't believe I fell for his evil games. I guess I can't blame him though, I did offer to take the ticket girl at the front desk on a date if she gave me a lava lamp for free. Let's just say that the lava lamp gives my room a really sensual lighting. I think it was a great bargain I- 

I'm rambling. Keith and I stroll down the street to the little snow cone shop by the Oakwood neighborhood. Oakwood looks more skeptical than the arcade, but don't get me wrong, I've met some of the nicest people from there. "So your little brother bet you 5 dollars to eat a hot cheeto you found in your cat's litter box, and you did it?" Keith says, his face scrunched up in horror. God he's so cute. "Hell yeah I did. Best 5 dollars I've ever earned." I said proudly. Keith shakes his head, "Lance you just might be the most insane and stupid boy I have ever met." I shrug. 

"Yeah I get that a lot." I say as we approach the snow cone stand. I'm greeted by my buddies, Hunk and Pidge. Pidge waves at me while Hunk hands a really tall and tan woman a coconut snow cone. The woman strides away. If I weren't on a date (if that's what you'd call it because it totally was one) then I'd be checking her out. Fortunately I have some decency. 

The radio steadily plays You don't Know my Name. Such a good song, Alicia Keys' voice is as heavenly as Keith's legs. My thoughts are interrupted as Keith clears his throat. "What?" I ask. "I just ordered. Pay." Keith states, I look back at Hunk and Pidge. "Money first, then snow cone." Pidge tells me for the millionth time this summer. "Okay okay, how much is it?" I say, pulling my wallet out of my cargo shorts. "Um, $10.30," Hunk stutters. "$10.30?! For a damn cup of ice with syrup on it?! What did you even order, Keith?" I'm furious, how petty was this guy?! "I ordered a large tiger's blood and cherry snow cone with syrup and a gumball in it. God Lance it's really not that much." I give this guy my 'what the fuck' face, usually reserved for Hunk or Pidge when they dare me to do stupid shit. I hate everything and everyone. 

"Hurry and pay up loser." Pidge spouts, holding her hand out for her money. "Stupid overpriced snow cones, stupid mullet, stupid hot legs-" I mumble angrily to myself. I hand $11 bucks to Hunk instead of Pidge, telling him to keep the change. Pidge scoffs then turns back to grab Keith's snow cone and give it to him. Keith smiles then turns away to start walking back to the arcade. Before I follow him, Pidge whispers in my ear- "hope you've got condoms." She winks, I sigh heavily then chase after Keith. 

"So what about hot legs?" Keith asks me. A little bit of syrup dribbles off his lip and it's glorious. It's amazing that I haven't popped a boner once. I'm terrible. "Hot legs? You see you've misheard me, I said hot wings. I actually find hot wings very gross and selling them should be illegal." Keith widens his eyes at me. "Uh, okay." 

"So uh Keith, have you um heard of that one guy that released those peacocks last summer when the carnival came to town?" This is such a bad idea. "Yeah? That idiot caused the city hall so much trouble." Shit. "Well did you know that guy, was me." I say with the small amount of dignity I have left. To my surprise, Keith laughs that breathtaking laugh of his. "Wow, why am I not surprised." 

I scratch the back of my neck in embarrassment, I was about to tell Keith more about the peacock fiasco when Shiro runs towards us. He stops abruptly in front of us. I can't believe this guy just ran a mile from the arcade to us without breaking a fucking sweat. "Shiro what's wrong?" Keith asks the taller guy, gently touching his bicep. I wish I could touch Shiro's bicep. "Keith, dad needs us back at the shop." Keith groans. "Fine, we better hurry."

Keith turns to me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Tell me more about the peacock thing next time." Keith says, then next thing I know, he and Shiro are beyond the horizon. 

Damn. The guys you meet in Daytona.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first one was written like when voltron just came out so let's just say a lot of these jokes are outdated hahaha


End file.
